Boba Fett
Boba Fett ---- 'The Character' Name: Boba Fett Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Classification: Human/Mandalorian/Bounty Hunter Age: 73 (Current) 35 (Classic Trilogy) 'Powers and Abilities' None Weaknesses: Shooting his jetpack in mid-flight can cause a malfunction and cause him to plummet to his death Lifting Strength: Above Peak Human (can throw humans across rooms) Striking Strength: Peak Human | Lightsaber can cut though most conventional materials Speed: Peak Human, 145 km/h with jetpack (dodged blaster fire from 4-LOM, although whether this was aimdodging is debatable) Durability: Wall+ level (armor sets protected him from the majority of all blaster fire and explosions. Flight/battle suit and power-liner shirt protects against blaster fire, poison, extreme temperatures, slashing and piercing.) | Multi-wall+ level (armor can take prolonged lightsaber strikes, and can deflect blaster bolts with relative ease) with Beskar Armor Destructive Capacity: Wall+ level with standard blasters, small building+ level with rockets, ignores conventional durability with his disruptor rifle via molecular destabilisation Range: Melee range, Tens of meters of ranged weapons Stamina: Peak Human FactPile Tier: Mid Street 'Equipment' EE3 Blaster Rifle DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle Lightsaber Thermal Detonators Flamethrower Saber Dart Projector Grappling Hook Wrist Rockets Beskar Armor 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' 'FP Victories' Batman and Robin (DC Comics) - Batman Profile (was allied with Jango Fett) Bossk (Star Wars) Cad Bane (Star Wars) Canderous Ordo (Star Wars) Commander Shephard (Mass Effect) HK-47 (Star Wars) - HK-47 Profile Jango Fett (Star Wars) - Jango Fett Profile Jubal Early (Firefly) Master Chief and Arbiter (Halo) - Master Chief, Arbiter Profile (was allied with Jango Fett) Predator (Predator) - Predator Profile Quadraxis (Metroid) (Boba Fett was allowed Slave-1) Riddick (Chronicles of Riddick) Ridley and IG-88 (Metroid and Star Wars) - Ridley Profile, IG-88 Profile (was allied with Samus Aran) Thane Krios (Mass Effect) T-800 (Terminator) William Johns (Chronicles of Riddick) Zaeed Massani (Mass Effect) Zombie Gauntlet (was allied with Samus Aran and Master Chief) 'FP Defeats' Agent Smith (The Matrix) - Agent Smith Crypto 137 (Destroy all Humans) Dr Doom (Marvel) - Dr Doom Profile Iron Man (Marvel) - Iron Man Profile Iron Man and War Machine (Marvel Cinematic Universe) - Iron Man Profile, War Machine Profile (was allied with Jango Fett and still lost) Lobo (DC Comics) - Lobo Profile (was allied with Samus Aran, Iron Man and Marcus Fenix and still lost) Noble Team (Halo) Samus Aran (Metroid) - Samus Aran Profile (was allied with Jango Fett, Master Chief and Arbiter and still lost) Saren (Mass Effect) Space Marine (Warhammer 40K) - Space Marine Profile (the Space Marine was a Termiantor and Fett had his old armor) Spiderman (Marvel Movies) - Spiderman (Boba Fett was in his strictly movie incarnation only) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile Zeiram (Zeiram) 'Inconclusive Matches' Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile (was allied with Samus Aran, although Fett was agreed to be a non factor anyways, plus the match is inconclusive due to the scenario) Vile (Megaman) (Outdated, Vile wins with ease now) 'Respect Thread(s)' Boba Fett Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Star Wars Characters Category:FP Award Winners Category:Canon Characters Category:Fighters Category:Male Characters